


of cats and christmas cards

by spendeonswithyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Fluff, M/M, seriously this is nothing but fluff, yes the cats are considered characters here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: Neil decides to sent Christmas cards to the Foxes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this thing is, but I hope you'll enjoy!

“Hey, Andrew, so I have this idea…” Neil started, entering the kitchen. He just got back from an Exy practice and he knew Andrew was home for some time, even though he was nowhere to be seen.

After ten seconds, he already stood in the kitchen, accompanied by King Fluffkins.

“No,” he said.

“But it’s really good! And you don’t even know what I’m talking about,” Neil protested.

“If you think this is a good idea, that’s the best sign that you shouldn’t do it.”

“So I thought about sending the other Foxes some Christmas cards,’ he explained, ignoring Andrew’s words.

“Do what you want, I’m not posing for a photo.”

“You’re not, and me neither. But he is,” he said, stroking King’s fur. “And Sir as well.”

“Like I said, bad idea.”

“I think we can dress them up for the photo. Maybe Santa hats?”

“No.”

“Come on, it’s going to be fun. I already bought the hats.”

“136%.”

“You’ll love it. Everyone will love it.”

“Aaron won’t.”

“But everyone else will, so just help me find Sir.”

They found Sir quickly, since Andrew was usually surrounded by cats and all he had to do was to call their names to make them come to him. Neil was always amazed by the fact that he cared about the cats so much, even though he never said it.

At first, when Neil suggested getting a cat, Andrew was completely against it. Fast forward a few years, and the cats were in love with him and when you saw Andrew at home, you probably saw one of the cats next to him.

And, where there was no one around but Neil, Andrew could be soft with the cats too. He stroked them a lot, and let them lie next to him. And Neil secretly loved it.

“Now you need to help me put this on them,” Neil said, after pulling out the Santa hats from his bag.

“I still think this is ridiculous,” Andrew commented.

“Yeah, and everyone is still going to find it cute and funny. So hold him,” Neil motioned to Sir, and eventually, Andrew decided to help him. After a while, the cats were both dressed up.

“See? They look great.”

“They probably hate you right now,” Andrew pointed out.

“They don’t. Now you need to hold them for the photo. Or just make them stand still.”

As it turned out, the cats definitely weren’t able to stand still. Especially in front of the Christmas tree Neil insisted on buying and decorating – the ornaments were too distracting.

“Well, I think you need to hold them, since it’s impossible to make them stop moving for a moment,” Neil decided. “Maybe you could wear a Santa hat too?”

Andrew glared at him. “Okay, maybe not,” Neil admitted.

“Why are we even doing this?” Andrew asked.

“Because we don’t see the rest of the Foxes for Christmas this year and we’re _friends_ , and sending cards is a thing that friends do.”

“Or we could just send them a text message.”

“Let’s be classier, then.”

“You owe me for this,” Andrew said, but eventually he lifted the cats.

“Can I get a smile from you?” Neil asked. “It would go well with the cuteness of the cats.”

“I’m not smiling for a stupid Christmas card.”

“Then at least try to not look like you’re thinking of murder, okay?”

“Hard to do when you’re standing here.”

“Thanks. Cheese!” Neil took a few photos, hoping that maybe some of them won’t look like a death threat. “Okay, I think that should do.”

Andrew put the cats down and took off the hats, while Neil was scrolling through the photos.

“You look nice in this one,” he said after a while. Andrew stood next to him and looked over his shoulder. The photo was really good, actually. Andrew was not smiling, but it was not a death glare either, so that could be considered a success. On each side of his face, there was a cat, and then a Christmas tree behind all the three of them.

“I still think it’s pointless,” he finally said.

“It’s adorable. I’m adding some Christmas caption to this and printing it out. They will love it!”

“I don’t think so.”

“Nicky is going to pass out from happiness.”

“And?”

“And let’s just get into that Christmas spirit. You know, we already have a tree and we’re sending cards, but we could bake some cookies. With a lot of sugar, you’d like it. And we could hang a mistletoe here. And send Nicky a picture, so that he’ll pass out once again.”

“As much as I like the thought of Nicky passing out, I don’t need a mistletoe as an excuse to kiss you.”

“That sounded so cheesy,” Neil pointed out with a soft laugh.

“Shut up.”

And Neil did, though Andrew might’ve helped him with that a little.

(And Andrew didn’t exactly say _no_ to the mistletoe and cookies, so maybe there was a chance.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always brighten my day <3  
> You can find me [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to send me prompts or just come and rant about fictional characters.


End file.
